El olor del miedo
by Mu-Tzu Saotome
Summary: Una noche de verano, bajo un calor asfixiante y terrible, una desgracia cayó sobre aquel lugar. La verdad, fruto de la ignorancia cósmica, será lentamente revelada por un espectador inesperado. De alguna manera, un tributo a las historias de Lovecraft.


* * *

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi, y en ningún sentido puedo reclamar ningún derecho sobre ellos. Este pequeño trabajo no busca, por tanto, sacar ningún beneficio más allá del entretenimiento que pueda dar a los fans.

* * *

**El olor del miedo**

Fue una noche oscura. La noche más oscura que jamás había pasado en aquella casa. El indescriptible olor del horror, la innombrable agonía de la tenebrosa ignorancia cósmica... Aquello innominable que me acosó durante aquella interminable oscuridad todavía ronda mis continuas e inacabables pesadillas.

Pero, no adelantemos acontecimientos. Quiero primero que te puedas situar. Mi estancia en aquella enorme casa madera de dos pisos y tejado de azules tejas, edificio que seguramente tenía el honor de ser el más antiguo de aquella olvidada parte de Tokio llamada Nerima, había sido desde el comienzo interrumpida. Mis constantes salidas se alargaban muchas veces más de lo que me era grato por razones más allá de mi control, pero, en cierta medida, aquel edificio de aspecto señorial y con marcas de arreglos rápidos llenando su fachada por entero era más mi hogar que mi propia casa.

Hacia ya años que había encontrado el lugar nuevamente, y la verdad es que la vida que hice en aquellos terrenos verdes y llenos de vida que rodeaban al edificio fue uno de los periodos más felices y divertidos de mi viajera vida. Mi rutina no se diferenciaba de la de cualquiera, excepto por una pequeña particularidad que no tiene la más mínima importancia aquí.

Hay que decir, sin embargo, que fue esa pequeña característica de mi rutina la que me obligó, una tarde del más caluroso día de verano que he tenido que soportar, a guardar cama en aquella casa maldita.

¡Maldita! ¡Sí! ¡Maldita! Aquello... Aquello no puede, no, no debe pertenecer a este mundo. Ni a esta existencia siquiera. No puede... pues aún me observa en mis pesadillas...

Perdón... Lo siento, pero mi cordura mengua con el paso del tiempo, y estos arrebatos se hacen cada vez más frecuentes. Temo el día en que no pueda volver a recuperar mi conciencia tras uno de ellos...

En todo caso, prosiguiendo con la historia, es imposible describir el calor que se apoderó de toda la casa, e incluso de su jardín, aquella tarde mientras el sol dejaba de iluminar la tierra con sus protectivos rayos. Aquel era un calor que parecía perseguirte, del que no se podía huir y que no se podía remediar. Entraba en tu cuerpo al respirar y se quedaba allí como un parásito, hirviéndote por dentro como si tuvieras las entrañas por fuera dentro de un gran horno con forma de casa. Había algo extraña e indescriptiblemente maligno en aquel aire pegajoso, algo que al mismo tiempo te llenaba de la necesidad de huir y te llamaba para que acudieras al encuentro de algo incomprensible.

Los habitantes de aquella maraña de madera centenaria rápidamente encontras- encontraron excusas para escabullirse adonde el calor no fuera tan insoportable, de manera que tan solo dos jóvenes de unos diecimuchos, un chico y una chica, ésta última hija del dueño de la casa, se quedaron allí conmigo. Aunque en realidad, fue la chica la que se quedó para cuidarme, pues el chico se quedó para cuidarla ella, pues como guerrero que era, podía sentir, como yo, la malignidad que rezumaba de cada centímetro de aquel lugar.

Guardaba cama y apenas si podía moverme, pues padecía de un intenso y punzante dolor que atormentaba mi espalda incluso con el más mínimo movimiento que intentara hacer para levantarme. Por todo esto, la chica, de un tierno pelo negro con un tinte azulado a la luz eléctrica de la habitación donde descansaba y unos ojos marrones como la madera de un joven y fuerte acebo, se veía obligada a darme medicinas y comida directamente a la boca. El chico, que apenas sí medía un poco más que la preciosa jovencita, que recogía su pelo azabache en una apretada trenza y que tenía la pose y el porte de un auténtico luchador, se entretenía mientras con algún texto inútil que no reconocí, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba a reírse de mí haciendo comentarios que no sentaban nada bien con la joven, que le mostraba con sorprendentes demostraciones de fuerza física lo maleducados que esos comentarios le parecían.

A partir de aquí, lo que estás a punto de escuchar son los verdaderos hechos que acontecieron en aquella casa olvidada por los dioses benevolentes. Has de olvidar por completo las paparruchas que se publicaron en los periódicos de todo el país, ignorar por completo las sandeces publicadas en las revistas de ciencia y, por supuesto, estar abierto a entender que hay algo que no podemos ver más allá del velo de la realidad.

Como conté a las autoridades, después de que la jovenzuela me hubiera dado una frugal cena acompañada de medicinas y un par de paños calientes aplicados en mi espalda, ella y su compañero bajaron al salón que había en el primer piso y, como pude oír, encendieron la tele en un intento por alejar el inaguantable calor de sus mentes. Los paños me hicieron mucho bien, y pronto pude incluso gatear. Sin embargo, ponerme en pie me estaba totalmente prohibido por el mismo dolor punzante que antes de la cena me impedía incluso mover el cuello. Con mi nueva y limitada movilidad, y también intentando huir de aquel calor, me dirigí lentamente hacía el armario donde se guardaban las camas, pensando que, tal vez, por estar siempre a oscuras, pudiera ser un ambiente algo menos caldeado que la habitación donde había intentado descansar infructuosamente.

Es a partir de aquí cuando decidí contar a la policía lo que querían escuchar en vez de la verdad. Conté que alguien se acercó silenciosamente a mí y, antes de poder hacer nada, recibí un golpe en la nuca que me dejó inconsciente, lo que no era extraño dada mi condición aquel día, y que cuando desperté, ya era de noche y estaba dentro del armario donde se guardaban los futones de los invitados, atrapado en una montaña de ellos que me impedía moverme, y que así estuve hasta que la hermana mayor de la joven regresó y me ayudó llorando desconsoladamente por lo que había sucedido.

Tenía miedo de ser enviado a un loquero sin haber podido contar lo que sucedió, por lo que me inventé esa versión con la esperanza de poder reunir a la familia rápidamente y contarles la verdad. Sin embargo, no salió como yo planeé…

Así que, el verdadero relato comienza cuando apenas me había movido de mi lecho y escuché la voz angelical de aquella amable muchacha, bastante atenuada, flotar escaleras arriba con un deje de frustración.

—¡Este calor no es normal! No hay manera de refrescarse un poco: ni siquiera un vaso de agua helada sirve.

—Ya, pero si te das cuenta, parece como… como que el calor viniera de dentro de la casa —aventuró la voz del chico.

—Sí, la verdad es que es lo que estaba pensando —afirmó la chica. Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego una exclamación —. ¡Ya sé! Tal vez nuestros padres hayan dejado algo en algún lugar de la casa como parte de alguno de sus estúpidos planes. Ya sabes como son…

—Sí, tal vez —aceptó sin mucho convencimiento el muchacho.

—Entonces, ¡busquémoslo! —dijo la joven.

El chico debió de aceptar porque, un momento después, comencé a oír los sonidos de aquel que recorre habitación por habitación moviendo muebles, alfombras e incluso ropa.

Para cuando cesaron los ruidos, yo alcanzaba por fin la puerta del armario, pues había sufrido un pinchazo que me había dejado inmovilizado varios minutos y, antes de abrirlo, las voces de los jóvenes volvieron a alcanzar mis oídos.

—¡Nada! ¡Hemos registrado toda la casa y nada! —aquella vez, la frustración de la joven era evidente.

—Um… Hemos buscado por todas las habitaciones dos veces, una tú y otra yo —declaró el joven.

—Así es —confirmó la chica.

—Dime, ¿en qué habitación hacía más calor para ti? —preguntó el joven.

—Déjame pensar… no sé decirte. No sé si la cocina o las escaleras.

—Exactamente lo que yo te iba a decir. Creo que, sea lo que sea, debe estar allí.

—Pues bien, ¡vayamos para allá! —ordenó excitada la chica.

Tras unos momentos, mientras yo ya habría la puerta del armario y un aire que me pareció tremendamente refrescante y vigorizante me rozó el rostro y calmó mis pulmones, las voces de los chicos, mucho más fuertes dada su cercanía, llegaron una vez más hasta mí.

—Bien, aquí estamos. Busquemos el punto exacto —dijo la chica.

Fue entonces cuando finalmente entré en el armario, dejando atrás aquel calor infectante. ¡Pero fui un estúpido! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se me ocurrió meterme? ¡No debí! ¡Nunca…!

Una vez más, lo siento. Debería borrar estos ataques pero, no sé, por alguna razón, soy extrañamente reacio a hacerlo. De todas maneras, mientras disfrutaba y me congratulaba por haber tomado la decisión de entrar en aquel sombrío y fresco armario, escuché los ruidos provenientes de abajo de los pasos lentos pero fuertes de los dos jóvenes que buscaban abajo.

—¡Aquí es! —exclamó repentinamente la voz de la chica.

Tras unos pasos acelerados, un golpe y un juramento, el silencio volvió a reinar en la casa durante varios minutos, por lo que decidí cerrar la puerta del armario y ponderar si debía volver a dormir.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Vas a abrirlo o no? —preguntó impaciente la joven de repente.

—¿Quieres que levante una parte del tatami del pasillo así sin más? —se extrañó el chico.

—Prefiero eso a tener que aguantar este calor asfixiante. Además, siempre podemos volver a ponerlo. ¡Vamos, ábrelo! —ordenó.

—De acuerdo.

Y entonces, empezó.

El calor se intensificó aún más, y un sonido que no era de este mundo, una especie de grito proferido por una garganta que había dejado de ser utilizada para aquel propósito incontables años atrás asaltó mis oídos con la ferocidad de un enjambre de locas abejas, mientras un olor horripilante e indescriptible llegó del primer piso con indignante rapidez e intensidad. Aquel ataque a mis sentidos fue acompañado por los desgarradores gritos de histeria de los dos jóvenes que abajo eran partícipes de primera mano de aquello que había liberado tan irreales olores y sonidos.

Aterrado, sin apenas control sobre mi mente, me vi impelido por mi instinto de supervivencia a pegarme contra el fondo del armario, intentando de aquella manera escapar del miedo que se arremolinaba en mi interior como un río de enorme caudal encontrado con la frágil presa de mi cordura. Aquel movimiento, sin embargo, tan sólo consiguió que varios kilos de shikibuton, kakebuton y makura (1) cayeran sobre mí, cubriéndome por entero e inmovilizándome, pues a pesar de que su peso en otras circunstancias apenas hubiera superado el del aire sobre mis hombros, en aquella situación de debilidad me resultaba mayor que el del propio monte Fuji.

Mientras, aquel extraño grito se convirtió lentamente en un estremecedor aullido que, sin embargo, variaba de tonalidad y claridad de una manera imposible, como si lo que lo profería estuviera también cambiando y mutando. Poco a poco, aplastado por aquel ligero peso inamovible, oí como el aullido moría y como los gritos de los dos jóvenes lo acompañaban en silenciarse. Repentinamente, una nueva ráfaga de calor y olor nauseabundo atacó mi olfato, eliminando de manera antinatural la frescura del armario que tanto había disfrutado.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Díos mío! —podía oír a la chica decir una y otra vez con una mezcla de horror y fascinación, al mismo tiempo que el joven la ordenaba con gritos que bordeaban la histeria que se echase para atrás, que escapase de allí y que pidiese ayuda, justo para cambiar de parecer y pedirle que se quedara allí con él porque él la protegería.

—¡Sálvame! ¡Por favor, sálvame! —gritó la joven llena de desesperación, y yo me tapé los oídos con la vana esperanza de poder bloquear los gritos que seguro se avecinaban.

Pero no pude. Tras un poderosísimo grito de lucha, violentos sonidos de lucha se mezclaron con la histeria de la joven y el salvajismo nacido del miedo que provenía de su defensor, todo ello supeditado a los sonidos inhumanos que la criatura no paraba de proferir durante su pelea.

De repente, todos los sonidos cesaron, y por un instante pude oír una vez más el ruido de las personas paseando y los coches yendo de un lado a otro circulando por la calle que apenas a un par de decenas de metros se extendía alrededor de la casa, tentándome con la falsa sensación de normalidad, de seguridad, que aquellos infernales gritos salidos de una garganta transcósmica me habían arrebatado de un plumazo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Sal de aquí y corre! —le ordenó histérico el chico, y los ruidos de combate volvieron otra vez, entonces el doble de intensos y violentos. Todo el edificio temblaba cada poco debido, seguramente, a los golpes que se descargaban un piso abajo, y aunque era incapaz de moverme y casi de respirar, una nueva gran agitación recorrió mi cuerpo. Sentí la esperanza, a pesar de las palabras que había oído, de que el chico fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y cabezota como para derrotar a la criatura... e incluso, tal vez, a la locura.

—¡Vamos, huye! ¡VaaAAGH...! —hubo un sonido nauseabundo, como el de la tela siendo rasgada violentamente, y entonces el de algo pesado dejado caer.

El chico había muerto.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puedes morir! —repetía una y otra vez la joven. Me sentía enloquecer. Nunca me agradó demasiado ese chico, pero jamás hubiera deseado que algo así le ocurriese, y mucho menos que aquella chica sufriese de una manera tan profunda y visceral como lo hizo entonces, cuando sus gritos de desgarradora agonía, de insondable tristeza y de terror más profundo llegaron hasta mis oídos una última vez.

—¡No...! ¡Maldito ser infernal! ¡Maldito...! —entonces, se oyó el silbido de algo que corta el aire con gran rapidez, un golpe, y silencio. Y nada. Ni un solo ruido, ni un movimiento, ni una respiración. Durante lo que me parecieron segundos interminables, el silencio fue lo único que pude captar a pesar de mis esfuerzos por escuchar algo.

Mi cabeza, como mi corazón, era un hervidero que bullía con una intensidad terrorífica. ¿Qué era aquello que había proferido esos aullidos antinaturales? ¿Seguía allí? Si había matado a los jóvenes, ¿sería yo capaz de vencerlo? Y lo más importante, ¿había alguna manera de vencerlo?

Fue aquel preciso instante el que el dolor de mi espalda eligió para volver, más fuerte incluso que antes. Me di cuenta rápidamente de que mi situación era en extremo precaria: apenas sí podía moverme, lo que mermaba mis capacidades de lucha enormemente, y además estaba enterrado en un montón de mantas y colchones que me impedían moverme, convirtiéndome en presa fácil de aquel monstruo si es que decidía mirar en el armario.

Comprendí que mi supervivencia dependía de poder escapar de aquel lugar. Los pensamientos heroicos de vengar a los dos jóvenes a los que se les había negado una larga y feliz vida abandonaron mi mente en cuanto un nuevo y doloroso pinchazo atravesó mi espalda. Asustado, acobardado a pesar de no haber visto nada, el fresco recuerdo de los gritos antinaturales que hasta unos minutos atrás habían plagado la casa se superponía a imágenes de criaturas grotescas y desalmadas que acababan con la vida del muchacho de un tajo rápido y mortal, bañándolo todo de sangre mientras aullaba y gritaba con una incontrolable ira animal.

El silencio continuaba, y con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía tiré y empujé, me retorcí todo lo que pude e incluso intenté utilizar mis técnicas de energía vital, pero nada resultaba. Aquel calor incesante me ahogaba junto al peso titánico de las mantas, y por cada momento que pasaba sin que pudiese liberarme de aquello que me retenía veía mi vida escapárseme entre las yemas de mis dedos. Empezaba a desesperarme tanto que empezaba a desear que aquel ser acabara conmigo, tan sólo por no tener que soportar unos sentimientos tan deprimentes.

Entonces, escuché las pisadas. Paré todo movimiento, y claramente pude oír pasos que ascendían por las escaleras de madera centenaria. "Pasos", sin embargo, no era una palabra que pudiese aplicarse en aquel caso. Estoy acostumbrado a saber más que mucha gente sobre cómo andan las personas, y definitivamente había una prueba clara en aquellos sonidos de que aquel ser no era de este planeta. Aquello no tenía dos piernas ni tampoco cuatro.

Aquel ser caminaba sobre tres patas.

No era posible, pero el sonido no me engañaba. Había un ritmo claro: un golpe, dos golpes al mismo tiempo, un silencio, y otra vez un golpe. Y luego cambiaba, y pasaba a ser un silencio, dos golpes y un golpe. Era como si una vez fueran dos de sus extremidades las que descendieran a la vez y, a la siguiente, fueran una de ellas y la otra. Era un sonido fascinante, pero inquietante por esa misma extrañeza que lo hacía tan tentador.

Aquellos extraños sonidos continuaron acercándose, sacándome del estupor que esta revelación había impuesto sobre mi entendimiento. Entonces me llenó un enorme impulso de salirle al encuentro a la criatura y enfrentarla en las escaleras, aunque sólo fuera por ver cómo era. Era una curiosidad suicida que borraba por completo mi instinto de conservación, causada por esa sensación a veces aterrante, a veces calmante, de saber que se va a morir.

Por suerte, las mantas y colchones seguían reteniéndome, cosa que noté en cuanto intenté moverme de nuevo. Además, de nuevo el calor reptante se hizo latente en mis pulmones, y la incapacidad para respirar me devolvió, irónicamente, la cordura que había perdido. Aún así, la curiosidad seguía ahí, y mientras la criatura debía estar subiendo los últimos escalones, alargué mi brazo cuanto pude y, con gran esfuerzo, moví un poco la puerta corredera del armario.

La luz de la luna llena entró como un río en el interior del armario, cortando el montón bajo el que estaba atrapado en dos mitades, pasando a escasos centímetros de mis ojos todavía acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Mi visibilidad de la habitación era realmente reducida, pues apenas sí podía ver entera la cama donde había descansado hasta apenas media hora atrás, de lo cual sentía como si hubieran pasado días enteros.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, los sonidos que aquel ser extraño hacía al andar captaron toda mi atención ya que cada vez eran más intensos. Si no me equivocaba, ¡se estaba acercando a la habitación de invitados!

No podía creerlo. ¿Por qué había abierto la puerta? ¿Y si llegaba a la habitación y miraba? De seguro que me mataría, y no podría hacer nada.

Sin embargo, con suerte, el ser no se estaría dirigiendo a la habitación donde estaba. A lo mejor iba a la del chico, o tal vez a la de la jovencita que acababa de asesinar a sangre fría… Pero no. Sabía en mi interior que aquella criatura se dirigía a la habitación de invitados. De alguna manera sabía que yo estaba ahí, que otro de los seres que lo habían atacado estaba dentro de un armario de esa habitación, sepultado bajo una montaña de mantas y colchones, incapaz de moverse, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no le encontrara, perdiendo la esperanza, y con ella, la cordura…

Los pasos estaban ya delante de la puerta de la habitación, y mi instinto de supervivencia resurgió de entre la desesperación y la locura. Intenté alcanzar la puerta corredera para cerrarla, pero un doloroso pinchazo me lo impidió. Había estado forzando mi espalda demasiado, y al fin había dicho basta. Mover el brazo ya me resultaba doloroso, pero cuando intenté estirarlo por segunda vez, el dolor me dejó bien claro que mi espalda no pensaba tolerar un solo esfuerzo más.

La agonía y el miedo nublaron de nuevo mi mente mientras, en el pasillo, el ser golpeaba tentativamente la puerta, como intentando dar en un lugar preciso de ella. De repente, el sonido del picaporte siendo girado asaltó mis oídos como si fuera el único sonido que había en el mundo y, como un niño asustado, me tapé con una manta todo lo que mis agotadas fuerzas me permitieron, dejando un resquicio para mi ojo derecho, pues a pesar de todo, todavía sentía aquella inagotable curiosidad.

El olor nauseabundo del que hasta entonces sólo había soportado una mínima parte se intensificó entonces hasta un nivel insoportable, mezclándose con el calor y el pesado sonido de los pasos de la criatura que en unos instantes estaría en mi rango de visión. Cerré los ojos con fiereza cuando una nueva ola de miedo atravesó mi mente, avanzando al compás de los pasos de aquella criatura. Cuando se detuvo y el miedo retrocedió, me atreví por fin a descubrir la forma de aquel ser de otro mundo, ¡y maldigo el momento en el que lo hice!

¡Una guadaña! Una enorme guadaña de hueso, tan afilada que refulgía con la luz de la luna, más grande que la de la propia Muerte, coronaba a aquel ser infernal… ¡Salía protuberante de lo que no podía llamarse una cabeza, pues carecía de todo lo que conforma una, como los ojos o la boca! ¡Y su piel era rugosa, y tenía la misma apariencia que la roca! Tenía un cuello que lanzaba el mortal arma de un lado a otro cortando el aire. A unos cinco centímetros de ese cuello deforme había una boca aún más mal formada que la cabeza, con forma de elipse y empotrada apenas unos centímetros encima del centro de su pecho triangular, y de cuyos lados salían dos extraños tentáculos que se movían y lo tocaban todo hasta a medio metro de la criatura. Eran de un material extraño que parecía goma y que le permitía doblarlos y retorcerlos cuanto quisiera mientras hacía una fuerza tremenda, ¡convirtiéndolos en soga implacable con la que ahogar a cualquier criatura! Estaban terminados en una extraña forma cúbica que, de alguna manera, les permitía pegarse a las cosas y así llevarlas hasta su horrible boca sin dientes. Por su parte, sus brazos eran más anchos y carecían de codos, pero lo realmente horrible es que no estaban acabados en manos, sino en un par de enormes ojos cuyas pupilas tenían una forma pentagonal que giraban y miraban a cosas que son invisibles para los humanos, ¡viendo más allá de los velos de la realidad y del tiempo, comunicándose con seres que no podemos ver por mucho que abramos nuestros ojos!

¡Y ya lo sabía! ¡Je, sabía que tenía tres patas! ¡Pero no sabía que eran tres patas que parecían pequeñas versiones de las de un elefante, anchas y grises, que se unían en un solo tronco a unos cincuenta centímetros del suelo de una manera antinatural e imposible! Este tronco se unía al pecho triangular de piel rocosa a través de una extraña masa de piel totalmente distinta, con la apariencia de los intestinos de una persona, hueca, y que se inflaba periódicamente, convirtiéndose en una enorme esfera que aumentaba la altura del ser en varios centímetros, hasta que expulsaba unos gases que, como me vi obligado a sufrir, eran los causantes de ese olor y ese calor tan insoportables que había sufrido durante aquel suceso.

Así se conformaba aquella visión demoníaca, que hasta la punta de la guadaña tenía metro y medio de altura cuando no estaba llena de gas, y que andaba sin apenas hacer ruido de lado a lado de la habitación, al parecer ignorante de mi presencia, agitando sus tentáculos-brazos y sus brazos-ojos, inspeccionando por entero la habitación.

Entonces, tomó el despertador que había en la habitación con uno de sus siseantes tentáculos, lo inspeccionó con uno de sus enormes ojos y, tras toquetearlo con sus tentáculos unas cuantas veces, lo tiró hacia arriba con increíble fuerza, dejándolo empotrado en el techo. De repente…, no sé como explicarlo. Hubo una especie de… oscuridad, de anti-luz que se tragaba la reflejada por la Luna, y cerré los ojos por un estúpido miedo a que pudiera perder la vida o la vista. Tan sólo noté una fuerte corriente de aire que se llevaba el calor y el olor y el sonido que haría un tifón dentro de una casa. Y tan repentinamente como aquel ser llegó, se marchó. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, aquel ser había desaparecido y el calor maldito y el olor lo habían acompañado, y un gran agujero en el techo, justo donde el despertador había estado, dejaba ver el límpido cielo nocturno, mientras la habitación era la imagen de la destrucción y el desorden, con trozos de cerámica y cristal por todos lados, muebles dados la vuelta e incluso partes del tatami levantadas.

La forma de aquel ser y su manera de desaparecer acabaron con las pocas dudas que todavía guardaba sobre la imposibilidad de que aquella bestia hubiera nacido en este planeta. Puede ser que sí que naciera en la Tierra, pero en un lugar que los humanos aún no conocemos, en las profundidades de las entrañas del planeta, por ejemplo, evolucionando desde tiempos inmemoriales de una manera totalmente distinta a los seres de la superficie. Pero es mí parecer que ese ser llegó de más allá de las estrellas, desconozco si hace mucho o hace poco, pero que de alguna manera quedó sellado bajo esa casa centenaria, y que cuando por fin fue liberado, buscó el camino de vuelta. Temo que piense volver con otros de su especie, y deseo haber muerto antes de que eso ocurra.

Unos minutos después, como ya dije, llegó la hermana mayor de la joven hasta la habitación de invitados, casi histérica por lo que había visto en el primer piso. Me sacó llorando del armario y yo le pregunté con avidez si había visto algo cruzar el cielo nocturno, a lo que me respondió negativamente entre hipidos. Esperamos juntos a que el resto de la familia llegase, incapaces de bajar las escaleras por miedo a ver aquella escena. El resto… ya lo conoces. Mi plan de contárselo a la familia no funcionó como yo hubiera querido. Cuando por fin pude reunirlos a todos en privado y les conté lo aquí escrito, vi en sus ojos la incredulidad que se le adjudica a un loco. Me enfadé, por supuesto, pues la paciencia nunca fue una de mis virtudes, y al final tuve que huir de aquella reunión, y así, de la que se convirtió en mi casa, para siempre. Quedé en el exilio, y jamás volví a pisar aquella parte de Japón. Durante los años intenté volver a reunirme con los cabeza de familia en otra parte, lejos de aquella casa, repetirles la historia con la esperanza de que viesen que no me la inventé y que tampoco estaba loco. Todo fue en vano. Ninguno de ellos quería recordar lo que pasó, así que me vi obligado a dejarlo estar y esperar mi muerte con avidez. Creo que desconoces esas reuniones, y no te culpo a ti por no descubrirlas, si no a ellos por no hablaros sobre ellas.

Pero, un día, me enteré de lo que hiciste. Nabiki, sé que las alabanzas de este viejo no te dirán gran cosas, pero pienso que eres la mejor Tendô que ha habido.

Te envío esta misiva con la esperanza de que, finalmente, alguien tenga la fuerza suficiente para aceptar la verdad, de manera que no sea yo el único que la conozca. Compartir la carga, por decirlo de alguna manera. No sé si con lo que has aprendido en la universidad estarás más abierta a creer en lo sobrenatural o no. Sólo espero… bueno, no espero nada además de mi propia muerte. Siento que tengas vivir en esta época que viene. Sé que jamás pensaste que yo pudiera decir algo como eso, pero aquellos minutos en el armario de los futones realmente me cambiaron de una manera que no puedes imaginar.

Haz lo que quieras con esta carta. Éste será el último esfuerzo que haga por mantener la verdad viva sobre lo que les pasó a Ranma y Akane antes de que me alcance la locura o la muerte. Ah, y espero que hayas podido leer esto bien, Nabiki-chan. Se diría que he cogido la práctica perdida en esto de escribir.

Atentamente,

Happôsai.

* * *

(1) Shikibuton: el colchón del futón; Kakebuton: el edredón; Môfu: la sábana de verano; Makura: la almohada, rellena de judías, trigo negro o abalorios de plástico.  
Todo esto viene en paquetes que valen menos de 10.000 yen (90 dólares) 

Muchísimas gracias a Cut-chan por su beteo de esta historia. Mis mayores agradecimientos por tomarse un tiempo para leer la historia y corregirla.


End file.
